


Forty

by sportivetricks (tamlane)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/pseuds/sportivetricks
Summary: Harry and Neville celebrate their 40th birthday.
Kudos: 23





	Forty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [neville100](https://neville100.dreamwidth.org)'s Prompt 440: Sunrise

On the dawn of his fortieth birthday, Harry sat on a hill near Hogwarts, watching the sky turn from black to cornflower blue.

"Harry?"

He turned to find Neville Longbottom some twenty feet below, foot propped on a rock.

"Neville. You're up early."

Neville grinned. "Up late."

Harry nodded at the hills. "Must be nice to get this view year round."

"Enjoying it while I can. You... you wanna go for breakfast maybe? In Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah." Harry stood and brushed off his trousers. "I'd like that. Happy birthday, Neville."

The sun burst through the horizon, bleeding orange.

"Happy birthday, Harry."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are lovely to receive. :)
> 
> You can find me @sportivetricks on [tumblr](https://sportivetricks.tumblr.com) and [dreamwidth](https://sportivetricks.dreamwidth.org).


End file.
